


Mister Do And I'll die

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Crap [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Self-Conscious Gwil, Supportive Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Ben, do you think I’m hot?”“of course I do, darlin’ I think you’re a bloody delightful specimen”“I know you say that... But I don't feel it, you're gorgeous and I've got a... dad bod"akagwil is feeling a little self-conscious, ben is a lovely supportive bf





	Mister Do And I'll die

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> i don't know where this came from, i just randomly got emo thinking about gwils cute lil tummy and i just had to write this, enjoy
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“Do you think I’m hot?”

The question had come out of nowhere, and Ben, having been on the brink of sleep thanks to the fingers running softly through his hair, took a moment to wake himself up enough to process the answer. He tightens the arm around Gwil’s waist a moment, their bare legs brushing together under the covers, “of course I do, darlin’ I think you’re a bloody delightful specimen” he chuckled, a hand sliding down Gwil’s side, before squeezing at his hip.

Despite his words, Gwil still only sighed in response “I know you say that... But I don't feel it, you're gorgeous and I've got a... dad bod" Ben frowned, he really seemed pretty caught up on this, the blond wasn’t sure why either, Gwil was stunning-perfect even.

Ben inhaled slowly, throwing a leg over both of the taller males, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder, words soft and lingering on the playful side. "Well, Gwil I think you'll find you are in fact, a dad, so technically you do, and so do I, for that matter… but what's with the comparison? You know I think you're fit, or need I remind you of what I just did to you?" he comforted, offering a reassuring smile, they’d just had the slowest, sweetest round to date, Gwil having laid back and let Ben ride him until his thighs locked up. Ben was pretty sure his legs would hurt like a bitch tomorrow, but it was more than worth it.

Ben knew part of this was likely his fault- he’d been bulking up recently for a role, putting back on all the muscle he lost for Borhap, he was looking like he was ‘cut from marble’ according to some people on the internet. Though he envied Gwil be able to relatively do what he wants, it’s obvious now that the sentiment isn’t shared, that the older man feels a little sensitive about himself because of Ben’s shape. The idea makes the blonds heart ache, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

“Look at me, look at yourself- I can’t help but think you deserve someone better, someone on the same level, y’know? I’m… jiggly” the brunet explained, rubbing a hand up over his face, voice quiet and vulnerable.

Ben shook his head adamantly, grabbing the taller mans hand “You’re not- you’re not ‘jiggly,’ stop telling yourself you are!” he exclaimed, now bracing himself on his elbow on his side, brow furrowed, eyes almost as intense as his voice. Realising the force behind his words, he sighs, pressing his forehead to Gwil’s cheek “sorry, it’s just… I don't know what you're seeing, but I think you're the most attractive man I've ever laid bloody eyes on. I don’t want someone who looks like me, I couldn’t stand someone who looks like me- you're perfect, and unlike me, you don't even have to try, and I fucking love that, I love you” he whispers, swallowing thickly, feeling like he’s about to start crying like a dramatic little schoolgirl.

Ben leans up, joining their mouths in a soft, sweet kiss, trying to get across all the emotions he doesn’t know how to voice, his arms winding around Gwil’s neck, wiggling up to plop himself on the older mans lap. When their mouths part, they’re hugging so tightly Ben can hardly breathe, and at last, it feels like he might be getting through to the other. “I swear to god Gwilym Lee-Jones, I will kiss every inch of your studly body until you believe me, I won’t hesitate” he mumbles against the brunet’s lips, and Gwil smiles, but it’s a sad look, and then he’s pulling Ben hard against his chest, gripping him like a lifeline.

“I love you, you dramatic sod, even if I don’t understand how you pick me out of all people” he breaths, muttering the last part under his breath, which courses Ben to sit up straight, raising a brow, Gwil’s cheeks turning pink under his sceptical gaze.

“Alright, looks like we’re doing this” Ben announces, before shuffling further down the mans lap, mouth against the centre of his chest, laying kiss after kiss along the skin until he reaches the man’s stomach, which is when the brunet starts to squirm.

“Stop, Ben” Gwil sighs, trying to push him off, but failing as Ben merely shrugs him off and grabs his hands, holding them down against the mattress, lips still softly pressing kisses all over the soft skin of Gwil’s stomach. “Ben, serious- serio, hng- stop that!” Gwil whines, trying to remain serious, despite the fact that the kisses are starting to tickle, and he can barely hold back his giggles.

“This is so much nicer than abs, so comfy” Ben hums, releasing Gwils hands in favour of holding his hips, thumbs gliding over the outline of the jutting bones. Once he feels the brunet relax under him, accepting the praise and affection, he moves downwards until he can lay between the older mans legs, mouth quick to press against one of Gwil’s thighs, the latter sighing and moving it for him, resting it over a muscled shoulder. Between kisses, Ben makes a noise that sounds like a mix of a moan and a hum “look at these bad boys, I see them every day and I still dream of them five nights a week. I swear every time you wear those fancy dress pants or jeans, I forget how to breath, just wanna shove my face between them. Without these guys, riding you would be a lot more painful.” Ben mumbles, laving his tongue over the soft, sensitive skin of Gwil’s inner thigh, the older man gasping, catching his bottom lip in his teeth, back arching slightly, Ben’s name on his lips.

“Don’t say that, you’re gonna get me started” Gwil pleads, and for a second, Ben thinks it’s because he doesn’t agree with the compliments, but then he realises that the other just doesn’t want to ruin the mood by getting aroused. Ben smiles apologetically, hand caressing the underside of the other thigh. “Besides, you got all the padding you'd need in that fine arse of yours” he chuckles airily as Ben moves up, kissing along the V of his hips, and the blond makes an annoyed noise in his throat.

“Gwil be quiet, this is about you, not me” Ben complains, lightly smacking him on the side, which manages to work a chuckle from the brunet, the feelings of insecurity soon to be completely gone by the looks of it.

“I don’t care, come give me a hug you annoyingly convincing little blighter” he beckons, hands wrapping around Ben’s thick biceps, pulling him up until he can smother the blond in a hug, Ben squealing and giggling as Gwil hugs him tighter, the shorter man practically suffocating in Gwilym Lee-Jones’ pecs- something he would never expect to experience.

“I swear I’m gonna eat food off you later, you absolute five course meal” Ben threatens, trying to wriggle free of Gwil’s grip, the brunet gasping for breath as he laughs at the younger man’s words.

“What food? Lettuce leaves? Maybe some fancy lean chicken if you’re lucky, Mr ‘I’m on a diet because I have to stay pretty for the cameras’” Gwil asks, a hand slipping down to land a playful smack to Ben’s arse, the blond yelping, trying to sound serious as he demands to be let go through his shouts of amusement.

“Okay, okay, I give in, touché, touché!” Ben surrenders, continuing to repeat himself until Gwil finally releases him, the two laying back, trying desperately to catch their breath, Ben being the first to speak up “that hurt you know? I’m gonna have a bloody handprint there now.”

“Can’t say you didn’t deserve it, being all lovely and supportive like you were, despicable.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
